<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Friends by love_in_the_city</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716441">Becoming Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_city/pseuds/love_in_the_city'>love_in_the_city</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Andrew Minyard, M/M, Palmetto State University Foxes, Soft Foxes (All For The Game), Wholesome Twinyards, aaron and neil being friends, ı dont make the rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_city/pseuds/love_in_the_city</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Aaron helped Neil with his headaches and one time he didnt have to</p><p>or an AU where Aaron realises he doesnt hate Neil and helps him. </p><p>I am soft for Aaron and Neil friendship alright, and I do really believe them becoming friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten &amp; Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been having these crazy migraines for the last week, while tossing and turning in my bed I cam up with this idea and actually wrote it once I was feeling better.</p><p>I really do believe Aaron and Neil become great friends after a while, and actually enjoy each others company so here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron let himself into the room of his brothers dorm without knocking on the door. He nearly did not realise the mop of red hair lying on the couch. Neil was lying on the couch, a blanket pulled over his head, making only part of his curls visible. Thinking Neil was just sleeping, Aaron ignored him, heading towards the fridge. He wouldn’t have heard the soft moans coming from the couch if the room wasn’t quite. Aaron stopped what he was doing to hear better. He looked over to the couch, the soft moans turned into groaning. Aaron walked over to the couch, as he got closer he could see the blanket shaking. He crouched down next to the couch;</p><p>“Neil” he said softly. He didn’t get any response back. “Neil” he said a bit louder. He heard a grunt from underneath the blanket. </p><p>“Neil, I am going to take the blanket out alright?” </p><p>“Light, it hurts” </p><p>Aaron stopped his hand over the blanket. He took a deep breath. “Neil” he called out again. “I am going to pull the blanket down a bit so I can see your face. Yes or no?” He had heard many times his brother and Neil whisper to each other little yes or no’s before, so he thought maybe adding the yes or no would get Neil to accept his offer. He heard Neil take a deep breath, heard a small yes come under the blankets. Aaron slowly lowered the blanket, not fully taking it off. Neil was lying down, both arms covering his eyes. Aaron quickly roamed his eyes over Neil’s body, checking for new injuries. When he couldn’t find any he turned his gaze to Neil’s face. Neil’s face was hidden behind his arms, but it was visible that he was in pain. </p><p>“Where does it hurt?” Aaron asked slowly. Neil took a deep breath, lowered his arms, hissing at the sun hitting his eyes. Without thinking Aaron sheltered Neil’s eyes using his hand. Neil squint his eyes looking at Aaron. He pointed to his head. “Here” he said slowly. </p><p>“Neil I am going to touch your head, yes or no?” </p><p>“Yes”</p><p>Without lowering his hand from where it is sheltering Neil’s eyes, he put his other hand in his hair, touching his head with his fingers. Neil hissed at his touch. Aaron applied pressure to certain places, to Neil’s forehead, underneath his eyes, to his temples, taking note of where Neil hissed in pain, it was mostly in his head. Aaron thought it could be migraines, but Neil didn’t show discomfort on critical pain points of migraine patients. Still not being very sure, Aaron half diagnosed Neil’s headache as migraines in his head. He continued massaging Neil’s head, taking notice of how Neil’s shoulders relaxed, his breathing returned to normal. </p><p>“Neil” he whispered, he only got a small humming back from the boy. “I am not sure if its migraines, but for now I will try to find you some painkillers that help with migraines until I find something better, alright?” Neil only shook his head, not opening his eyes. Aaron rearranged the blanket over Neil, slowly getting up and going over the window to draw the curtains closed. He walked back over to the couch, taking one last look at the sleeping form of Neil. Just before he walked away he felt small pair of hands wrap around his wrist. He turned around, Neil still had his eyes closed, but he looked a bit better now. “Thank you” he whispered, Aaron took a deep breath, “Don’t mention it” he said, trying to make it sound threatening but his voice coming out soft. He took one last look at Neil before closing the dorm room behind him. </p><p>………..</p><p>Aaron wasn’t sure how Katelyn’s friends ended up in their study date, but here they were, crushing his alone time with his girlfriend. He was staring at their heads, hoping his looks will kill them. He wished for a small second that Andrew and his knives were there. Katelyn put her hand on his knee and sent a small apologetic smile his way. He felt his insides melt. How could one smile from her do that to him, he didn’t know. He sighed and turned back to his book in front of him. As he highlighted the entire page, he held Katelyn’s hand on top of the table. Neil was still on his mind, he was trying to find the right medicine for him, but he wasn’t really sure what the problem was. The pain points didn’t seem like a migraine. He also wasn’t sure why he was so bothered by Neil’s problem. They weren’t really the best of friends, no cross that they weren’t friends. But Neil was in every point of his life, and he mattered a lot to the people that mattered to him. To Nicky, to Andrew and even to Katelyn, Neil was important. Katelyn and Neil were friends to Aaron’s surprise but rest of the Foxes found it amusing. The lovers of the Twinyards being friends. Allison wanted to know if they compared Aaron and Andrew, and whenever the topic came up, both twins groaned and the topic was dropped. But more than that, Aaron found himself concerned about Neil whenever he was injured on the field, or shut himself after a nightmare, watching Andrew calm Neil down with whispered words and small touches. He caught himself smiling many times when he heard Neil smile to something Matt or Nicky said, and amused when Neil didn’t know a certain pop-culture reference. And not that he would ever admit it but he was aware of the fact that his relation with Andrew getting better was due to Neil’s little game he pulled on Aaron. And secretly he was grateful for that. So Neil was growing on him and taking up a big space in his life. Therefore he found himself searching for the right medicine that would help Neil. </p><p>He turned toward Katelyn, rubbing her knuckles gently. “What’s the best medicine to prevent migraines?” he asked. Katelyn turned towards him, her eyebrows pulled together in concern. He slowly creased the furrowed brows with his thumb. “You alright?” she asked in concern. Aaron smiled, his lover, always so worried about him. He shook his head; “No, it’s not for me” he said gently.  She nodded; “We can search for it together if you want?” Aaron smiled at her; yes he muttered going back to his book. </p><p>He didn’t know how much time passed when he lifted his head up to see the heavy footsteps coming his way. Looking up, he saw Neil coming his way. </p><p>“Aaron” he breathed when he reached the table. Everyone in the table turned around to look at him. Neil dropped his books on the table, pulling the empty chair next to Aaron and sitting close to him. Letting go of Katelyn’s hand and his book, he turned to look at Neil’s face. </p><p>“What Josten” he said with a bored expression but he was feeling concerned. Neil’s eyes were red and his hands were shaking a little. Aaron was scared he was about to have a panic attack. Neil took a shaking breath. </p><p>“My head” he said simply. Aaron shook his head understandingly. Hovering his hands over Neil’s head, he asked a small yes or no and when he heard he small yes Neil breathed, he put his hands in Neil’s head. Remembering the pain points that relaxed Neil last time, he started rubbing the spots, taking in Neil’s relaxed expression as he did so. He realised everyone at the table was watching them but he couldn’t care at the moment. Neil’s eyes started dropping, his breathing turning back to normal, his hands were still shaking. Aaron heard Katelyn get up from her chair behind him, kneeling down next to Aaron, in front of Neil. </p><p>“May I?” she asked pointing to Neil’s hands. Neil didn’t open his eyes but simply nodded. Katelyn took his hands and started rubbing on his scarred knuckles. Aaron could see the way Neil gripped Katelyn’s hands strongly, his knuckles turning white. </p><p>“I am looking for a medication that will help, but I am not sure about which one right now, but I am looking” Aaron said softly, realising how his soft voice helped Neil relax. </p><p>“I will help too, and maybe taking hot baths can help, teas usually do help with headaches too” he heard Katelyn whisper to Neil. Neil just nodded not opening his eyes. He looked calmer now, more relaxed. </p><p>“Maybe you should skip night practice tonight?” Aaron said, already knowing the answer he would get. Neil shuddered as if his pain returned. Aaron sighed, getting the response he expected from Josten.  </p><p>“Its funny, how much pain you are in right now, considering how little there is inside your head” Aaron said, applying a bit more pressure to a point he guessed hurt the most. Neil chuckled softly, Aaron was taken aback. He had never heard that sound come from Neil’s mouth. He could see Katelyn scolding him from the corner of his eye. </p><p>“Funny Minyard number 2” Neil said a small smirk on his lips. </p><p>“Do you want me to call Andrew?” Aaron asked, but Neil shook his head. </p><p>“No, no, I am better now, thank you, both of you” he said. Aaron just gave him a short nod, Katelyn smiled at him politely. Neil gathered his books from where he left them, headed towards the exit, giving them a small smile and a wave. </p><p>Katelyn turned towards him, giving him a knowing look and a smile.</p><p>“So, migraine pills, hmm” she asked, couldn’t help the smirk on her voice</p><p>“Shut up” Aaron said softly showing her shoulder and going back to his book. <br/>……..</p><p>It was movie night, all of the Foxes were in the girls dorm room, debating over what to watch. Andrew and Neil were sitting next to each other, shoulders touching, Kevin sitting on the other side of Neil. Dan was sitting on Matt’s lap on the floor. Allison was sitting between Renee’s legs, Renee braiding her hair. Nicky had the remote control, waving it in his hand as he was loudly arguing with Allison on what to watch. Aaron was sitting on the single couch, watching everyone else with a bored expression. After a bit more debating, they finally settled down on a movie, Aaron not really caring what it was.  Half an hour into the movie, he heard heavy breathing coming from the couch. He turned around to see Neil, clenching his fists to the fabric of his sweats. Andrew was looking at him, not being able to hide the worried expression on his face. Neil took a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to slow down his breathing. Aaron saw Andrew lean in to Neil, whispering something to his ear. He saw the way Neil shook his head, opening his eyes again. Aaron guessed Neil was trying to act as if he was fine. Typical Josten. Quickly looking around the room, he saw that no one realised Neil’s weird behaviour. He turned his gaze to Neil, the red head now had tears in his eyes. Neil closed his eyes again. Aaron looked over at his brother, seeing the way Andrew’s whole body stiffened in worry. He slowly got up from his place, walked over to the couch, kneeling down in front of Neil. Neil now had his head between his hands, pulling at his hair tightly. </p><p>“Josten, yes or no” he asked, dismissing the shock on Andrew’s face. He realised that he had never seen Andrew shocked before. </p><p>“Yes” Neil said, taking his own hands out of his hair. Aaron saw the way his shoulders were tense as well. Putting his hands on Neil’s shoulders he lifted the boy up. </p><p>“Kevin move next to Andrew” he instructed. Kevin gave him a questioning look but did as told. Aaron sat in the empty place of Kevin, hands never leaving Neil’s shoulders. He guided Neil to lay down his legs and upper body over Andrew and Kevin, his head on Aaron’s lap. Realising the TV light might hurt Neil’s eyes he took Kevin’s hand.</p><p>“Keep your hand hovering over his eyes but don’t touch him” he said, Kevin just nodded and looked down at his striker that had his face scrunched up in discomfort. Andrew was rubbing circles on Neil’s ankles with his thumbs. Aaron positioned his hands on Neil’s head, on the places he knew that would help him relax. Looking up, he realised that the rest of the Foxes were watching him in shock. Even Andrew was looking at him questioningly. Bothered by the amount of stares he was getting he rolled his shoulders and went back to rubbing Neil’s head and shoulders. </p><p>Towards the end of the movie, which no one was watching anymore just looking at it but not taking it in, he felt Neil’s breathing evening out. Looking down, he realised Neil was sleeping. He turned around, meeting Andrew’s gaze. </p><p>“He’s asleep” he said. Andrew nodded. Before he could get up, Matt was there in front of Aaron, looking down at Neil, reaching his arms out. Aaron looked at Andrew again, asking a question with his eyes. Andrew simply nodded, letting Matt pick Neil up from their hold. Heading towards the door, Aaron opened it to let Matt pass, followed by Andrew and Kevin. Kevin struggled with the keys to their dorm, finally letting it open. Matt and Andrew headed over to the room to lay Neil down as Kevin and Aaron sat down. Aaron sat down on one of the beanbags while Kevin sat on the couch, looking at him expectantly. Aaron didn’t meet his gaze. Andrew and Matt entered the room again, Matt sitting next to Kevin and Andrew sitting on the coffee table in front of Aaron. </p><p>“Speak” he said but the usual bored tone in his speech was gone, he sounded worried more than he was angry. Aaron took a deep breath, rubbing his hands on his face before facing his brother.</p><p>“This is the third time this happened, that I know of. At first I thought it could be migraines, but the pain points of migraines on our body is usually our forehead and temples and sometimes underneath our eyes, but all of Josten’s pain is on his head, especially on the back of his skull. So I think it could be some kind of brain fracture. I don’t know how many times his head hit hard floor or he had a concussion but thinking of his medical record I am guessing it’s a lot.” </p><p>From the corner of his eye he saw Matt’s legs bouncing, a nervous habit he had and Kevin biting his thumb. Andrew just nodded but his eyes reflected worry. </p><p>“What do we do?” Andrew asked. Aaron sighed.</p><p>“Hospital? A scan of his brain would be helpful. But he doesn’t accept that and he doesn’t accept seeing Abby so I am trying to find some kind of medication that will help reduce the pain when the attacks come.” </p><p>“How often does it happen?” Matt asked</p><p>“Happened three times in the last two weeks. I don’t think there is a specific trigger but usually happens when he is stressed.” </p><p>“And why exactly are you helping him?” Andrew asked. Aaron looked at his twin with anger in his eyes. </p><p>“Look Andrew I don’t expect any kind of appreciation from you, and I don’t need it. I just want to help Josten because he is as much as my friend as he is to you guys so I would be very glad if you could stop with the accusing now.” </p><p>Matt and Kevin both turned to look at him at the same time. </p><p>“Friends? You hate Neil” Kevin said</p><p>“Right, and as his oldest friend and the person who has somewhat went through the same things as him, you know him the best right?” Aaron asked, not knowing why he was getting so worked up over this. They were right; he did not like Josten the last time he checked. But he realised he just forgot to update his friends list, because lately he found himself not minding Josten’s company. When they were in Colombia or at Eden’s, he found himself sharing alone time with Neil, actually spending time as friends would do. </p><p>Shaking his head, he got up from where he was sitting without saying a word, heading towards the door. He heard Matt’s footsteps following him.<br/>…….</p><p>It was a Saturday morning, they were sitting at the house in Colombia, Kevin and Nicky sprawled out on the floor, trying to beat their hangover, Aaron on the couch, not daring to open his eyes. Andrew was on the other end of the couch, reading a book Aaron couldn’t care to even look at the title. Neil was in the kitchen, making what he called a special creation that would help them with their hangover. To stay alive, Aaron swore not to drink it. They heard Neil swear from the kitchen, Andrew dropping his book quickly to look at Neil from where he was seated. Aaron opened his eyes as well, seeing the way Neil’s shoulders tensed, his hands pressing to his eyes. Aaron was getting good at identifying Neil’s symptoms of headache. </p><p>“Josten” he called out from where he was seated.</p><p>“What” he heard Neil scream back at him. </p><p>“Come here” he instructed, making Andrew’s gaze snap back at him. Not caring, Aaron heard shuffling from the kitchen and more than half second later Neil was standing in front of him. Pointing at Andrew’s lap, he instructed Neil to lie down. Without complaining Neil did as he was told. Aaron got up from the couch, letting Neil get comfortable on the couch. </p><p>Kneeling down to where Neil’s head was on Andrew’s lap, he turned to Andrew. </p><p>“May I?” he asked gesturing Andrew’s hands. Andrew nodded. Aaron took Andrew’s hands and placed them on the points he knew would help calm Neil down. </p><p>“Apply pressure here and gently travel your hands down towards his neck, and then back up. Also touch the sides of his head, just like this, okay great. Keep going that should be good.”</p><p>Nicky was looking at them in awe, Kevin had his mouth open, Andrew was concentrated on keeping Neil comfortable. Neil opened his eyes, smiling up at Aaron. </p><p>“Thank you” he said smiling sweetly. Aaron wanted to punch him.</p><p>“Shut up Josten you are still annoying” he huffed</p><p>Neil just smiled closing his eyes. </p><p>……<br/>All of the Foxes were geared up, all ready to start their afternoon practice. All but one. They were missing Neil. Kevin was angry, asking Andrew to call him one more time. Andrew looked on edge, ready to punch Kevin any moment. </p><p>“Maybe he is running late, let’s all calm down” Renee said smiling sweetly. Kevin scolded at her. </p><p>“Let me call him one more time” Dan said</p><p>“What’s the point that midget never checks his phone” Allison said, clear from her face that she was worried. </p><p>All of them turned towards the door when they heard it bang open. Neil threw his duffel bag on the floor, rushing towards Aaron with tears in his eyes. Andrew got up from where he was sitting but Neil headed straight towards Aaron. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Aaron now. </p><p>“Aaron” Neil breathed </p><p>“Umm Neil, the wrong twin” Allison said </p><p>Neil ignored everyone else and threw himself to Aaron’s arms. Aaron was shocked, not knowing what to do. He made eye contact with Andrew but he was as shocked as he was, looking a bit like he might kill Aaron. </p><p>Aaron wrapped his arms around Neil. He heard Neil sniffle from where he placed his face on his shoulder. With one hand still on Neil’s back, he lifted Neil’s head up, looking into to other boy’s eyes. Neil was crying.</p><p>“What is it?” Aaron asked, already knowing the answer but a bit worried because he had never seen Neil cry, not even after Baltimore. </p><p>“It hurts” Neil said. There were gasps around the room. Neil never admitted to anything hurting. Even when he had the worst injuries on the field he just brushed them off. Hearing Neil say he was hurting now shocked all of the Foxes. Aaron met Andrew’s gaze once more. His twin looked startled. </p><p>“Okay, Neil, I am going to move you to the couch alright?” he asked, Neil just nodded. Aaron sat down on the couch with Neil’ head on his lap. Neil turned his head sideways, his nose pressed up to Aaron’s stomach, his hands clenching Aaron’s shirt tightly. He was shaking now from crying. Aaron pressed his hands on Neil’s head, hearing the boy sigh in relief. Andrew was hovering over them, watching them carefully. After ten minutes or so, Neil had finally stopped crying. “Practice” he mumbled to Aaron’s shirt.</p><p>“No” everyone’s head snapped up to Kevin. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking at Neil with a hurt expression on his face. He walked towards the couch, kneeling down in front of Neil. He whispered something to Neil in French, Neil nodded replying back in French. Kevin briefly brushed his hand over Neil’s curls then got up looking at Aaron directly in the eyes. “Stay with him, both of you can catch up on practice” he said simply and left the room heading to the court. Rest of the Foxes followed him, giving second glances at them. It was only the two of them and Andrew left in the room. </p><p>“Junkie” Andrew mumbled, looking at Neil</p><p>“Andrew” Neil breathed out. </p><p>“Lately you have been choosing Aaron over me, are you losing your ability to identify us” Andrew asked. Neil huffed out something like a laugh. </p><p>“I like Aaron” he said as if it was something he said all the time. Aaron’s hands stopped briefly, then continuing his actions as if he wasn’t affected by Neil’s words.</p><p>“Don’t like him too much Junkie” Andrew said kicking the couch they were seated at.</p><p>“No promises” Neil said, burying his nose further into Aaron’s shirt</p><p>“258%” Andrew said before leaving the room.</p><p>After a long pause Neil started speaking;</p><p>“He cares for you, a lot, you know, sometimes he gets jealous of the fact that you laugh more around Katelyn than you do around him. He is trying to strengthen his relation with you, in his own way, he will get there Aaron. He does care for you.”</p><p>Aaron stayed quite trying to process Neil’s words.</p><p>“And I like being friends with you Aaron”</p><p>“We are not friends Josten” Neil laughs</p><p>“Right, forgot the Minyard’s showed affection through their hate” he simply said. “Wanna go on a double date? Katelyn you Andrew, me?” Neil asked. </p><p>“Okay, now I am sure there is nothing up there in your head Josten. Do you want someone to get killed? Cause if you are willing to be the victim, I don’t mind that” Aaron said causing Neil to laugh. </p><p>“Leave it to me” he said simply before he fell asleep.</p><p>Aaron stayed there, hands on Neil’s hair, not really sure how to process anything that has happened in the last thirty minutes but realising that he didn’t really mind it. <br/>…..</p><p>He had finally found it. For weeks he has been asking around his professors, him and Katelyn has been searching for the right medication. Josten, being a stubborn little red head, refused to go to the hospital. Aaron secretly wished he would collapse on the field so he would be forced to go to hospital. He didn’t know if what he found would help, but till he persuaded Neil to go the hospital it had to do. </p><p>He ran up the stairs of the Foxtower. He knocked on the door of their dorm room once and let himself in. Andrew and Neil were on the couch, Neil draped over Andrew, Andrew lazily running his hands in Neil’s curls. Both looked up when he entered the room. Andrew raised one eyebrow when he saw Aaron’s panting state. </p><p>“I found it” he said, trying to catch his breath. He walked over to the couch, sitting on the coffee table so he could face both of them. Andrew let go of Neil, to take the bottle of pills Aaron was handing him.</p><p>“We can try this for a while, if it doesn’t work we can try something else. But Josten you need to go to the hospital, do you hear me? No, Neil, look at me, you need to.” <br/>Neil crossed his arms over his chest, huffing a little but he nodded. Relaxing Aaron nodded as well. </p><p>“Thank you” Andrew said</p><p>Aaron turned to his twin, his mouth hanged open. From the corner of his eye, he could see Neil smiling softly at the two of them. Aaron just nodded, not trusting his voice to come out even. </p><p>They would be okay, if this wasn’t the right pill, they would find the right one, but above all they were beginning to become a family, which was what mattered the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron finally convinces Neil to go to the hospital</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I am back with a very short update, the medical causes of brain fracture, I believe are correct because I did look them up on the internet but still dont take them too seariously. Hope you like this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron walked into his twin’s room, not bothering to knock. </p><p>“Hello to you too” Nicky called out from where he was sitting. Aaron didn’t bother answering that as he headed towards the kitchen. He opened their fridge to steal some of their food. Matt and he had to go shopping but Aaron couldn’t be bothered when he could just go to the other dorm. Nicky would never allow him to starve to death. Taking out some leftovers he put them on the counter, noticing the pills he gave Neil sitting there. The picked the bottle up, realising most of the pills were gone. It hadn’t been long since he gave them to Neil, yes they were effective, and Neil didn’t have any kind of attacks after he started using the pills. But the bottle being nearly empty wasn’t a good sign. </p><p>“Neil” he called out. Neil came out of his room, looking confused to see Aaron standing in their kitchen yelling out his name. In the past weeks they have grown closer than they have been before. They even spend time on campus just them. On Tuesdays Aaron had a free hour just after Neil’s last class of the day, so both of them grabbed coffee in school cafeteria, just talking about general things, Aaron talking about his classes, new video games that were coming out and Neil talking about the mandatory TV shows he had been assigned by the Foxes. Seeing that Neil missed out a lot on popular culture on his life on the run, the Foxes decided it was their duty to get Neil back on track. </p><p>“Yes, Aaron?” Neil asked.</p><p>“Why is half of this bottle finished Josten?” Aaron asked, holding up the bottle for Neil to see.</p><p>“Because I have been using them? Is this a trick question?” Neil looked confused. Aaron sighed.</p><p>“No, Neil, this is not a trick question. These pills are very strong how many have you taken?” </p><p>“Umm, twice every day.”</p><p>“What?” Aaron said, a bit too loudly, causing Kevin and Andrew to enter the kitchen. Aaron sighed rubbing his face.</p><p>“Neil, are you trying to overdose, what the hell?” from the corner of his eye he could see Andrew stiffen at the word overdose coming out of Aaron’s mouth. “I told you to only use them whenever you felt the pain coming back, why the hell are you taking them twice a day, this isn’t some cold pill.”</p><p>Neil shrugged,  putting his hands in his pockets. Aaron snapped his fingers.	</p><p>“Neil, answer me” he said a bit too harshly. </p><p>“I did take them as you said I should, every time I felt the headaches coming I took them” </p><p>“Fuck” Aaron swore underneath his breath.</p><p>“What?” Andrew snapped, growing impatient with the scene in front of him.  Aaron didn’t have the energy to deal with his snappy mood right now, he had to help Neil first. He placed his hands on the counter leaning down on them. </p><p>“If you are taking twice a day it means your headaches are getting worse”</p><p>“No, they are not, did I have any sort of attacks in the past few weeks, no. they are working just fine”</p><p>“Neil, no. Twice a day, you are just numbing them down, that doesn’t mean they are gone, in fact they have become worse. Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” <br/>“Because I am fine” Neil said, causing everyone in the room to flinch. Aaron was growing impatient.</p><p>“Neil, hospital” he said simply. Neil jerked back.</p><p>“No, I said no, Aaron you promised” he said sounding alarmed. Aaron sighed.</p><p>“Look Josten, we didn’t save you from the damn mafia for you to die from headaches, I need to see the scan of your brain to see what the hell is actually going on, just that, and if they want to keep you there overnight or do something else we will simply take you out of the hospital, alright?” </p><p>Neil was shaking his head, ready to protest but Andrew stopped him with a hand held up in front of him.</p><p>“Neil, we are going, get in the car”</p><p>“Now?” Neil shrieked, looking at Kevin with pleading eyes. Kevin just held his hands up, shaking his head. </p><p>“I hate all of you” Neil said grabbing his coat.</p><p>They got into the car; Andrew was fiddling with the radio stations to calm his nerves down, Neil biting into his fingers on the passenger’s seat, Kevin and Aaron in the back with a very worn out looking Kevin.  </p><p>“I liked that song” Neil protested when Andrew changed the radio station one more time. Without looking over to Neil, Andrew answered stone cold;</p><p>“I don’t care” Neil huffed. </p><p>“You know, I would appreciate some kind of moral support right now because I am freaking out” Neil said, sounding defeated. </p><p>“You are always freaking out” Andrew said.</p><p>“Kevin” Neil pleaded from the front seat. Kevin sighed</p><p>“Neil, Andrew is right, you have been constantly freaking out lately, what is going on?” Neil hugged his legs to his chest, putting his feet on the seat. Andrew side glanced on his feet on the seat but decided not to say anything. </p><p>“That’s why your headaches are getting worse, because you are constantly stressed” Aaron pointed out, then leaned in between the two front seats, facing Neil;</p><p>“You know, as someone who forces everybody else to go see a therapist, you sure do run away from that a lot” Neil looked at Aaron’s eyes, not knowing what to say. Aaron sighed, running his hands through Neil’s head. Neil leaned into the touch. “Aaron” he pleaded. “No” Aaron said simply, keeping his hands placed on Neil’s head. </p><p>“We just want you to be alright, we are your family Neil, that’s what family does. You don’t need to hide your pain anymore, its okay if you are not fine, we are here to help you. I don’t know if you realise this but there are a lot of people who would kill and get killed for you, let us help you” Aaron said. Neil was crying now, he launched himself awkwardly towards Aaron, the seatbelt getting in the way, and hugged him, rubbing his nose on Aaron’s shoulder. </p><p>“Alright, get back” Andrew said</p><p>“What, are you allergic to affection?” Aaron asked. “Yes” was all Andrew said as he parked the car.</p><p>They headed to the reception, Aaron telling the receptionist their situation. She told them to sit down, giving Neil a form to fill out.</p><p>Not long after the doctor entered the waiting room, calling for Neil. Aaron once again explained the situation to him as well. Andrew took Neil’s hand, rubbing his knuckles to shoot him down. They followed the doctor to the ER room, the doctor instructing Neil to lie down while the rest of them waited outside behind the glass.</p><p>“We are just behind the glass, if you say something we will hear you alright, you will be fine it doesn’t take long” Aaron said but didn’t know if he said it for Neil’s or for Andrew’s sake. </p><p>The scan took about ten minutes, but it seemed longer than that, with every passing minute Andrew looked more like he was about to barge in and take Neil outside of the room. When the doctor stopped the machine, a nurse went in to let Neil out. He was shaking a little when he left the room, the nerves catching up on him. He walked towards Andrew on shaky legs, clutching on his shoulders as Andrew whispered what Aaron could hear were small “..you are so brave.. you did good… you are okay” </p><p>They waited for another thirty minutes, Kevin angrily kicking the coffee machine to get it working in the meantime. The doctor came back with the copy of the scan and the results.</p><p>“You were right, brain fracture, right here and here. The pills he used, they were enough to ease the pain but not prevent it from happening. To treat the fractured skull we usually provide antibiotics to prevent the spread off any kind of infections, but since we cant really tell when the damage has been caused I will not be providing it. However, we can take the patient in for a neurosurgery to understand the fracture better.”</p><p>“No” Aaron said loudly, “Neil is not some kind of lab experiment, you only can do the surgery right after the damage has been done, if you cant provide the antibiotics you should not be doing the surgery because of the same reasons.” The doctor seemed stressed over Aaron’s words, trying to mask his discomfort before continuing; </p><p>“Alright, soo umm, Most skull fractures will heal by themselves, particularly if they're simple linear fractures but it may take several months so I suggest you lay low a bit, put hot and cold pressed cloths over the pain points whenever you feel the headaches kicking in, and I will give you a few other medications to help prevent the pain so you don’t need to take strong painkillers twice a day.”</p><p>After talking with the doctor, getting the pills from the pharmacy, the car ride to the dorms were silent. After some time Neil spoke up,</p><p>“Thank you, for not letting them take me to the surgery.”</p><p>“Well it was stupid, you don’t need the surgery now, and the fracture has been caused months ago.”</p><p>“Baltimore” Neil stated simply, causing Kevin to flinch and Andrew to grip the wheel tightly.</p><p>“I figured” Aaron said but his tone was cold.</p><p>“Either way, thank you, for taking me to the hospital and not letting them take me.”</p><p>“Nobody is taking you anywhere Junkie, you are with us and no one will touch you anymore.” Andrew said but his eyes were distant. He was back in Baltimore, blaming himself for not preventing Neil’s kidnapping. Aaron knew this because he was there when Andrew admitted it to Bee. Bee had told him that he couldn’t have known and it wasn’t his fault but Aaron knew that Andrew still blamed himself for it.</p><p>To lighten to mood in the car, because he cared for those kinds of things now apparently, he was becoming soft; he scolded himself before saying;</p><p>“Anyone want to get ice cream?” </p><p>Neil turned around smiling at him, Aaron smiled back as Andrew changed the route of the car towards the ice cream shop near campus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you Kaz_verma  for this prompt, I think I liked writing this chapter best. </p><p>Little angst with a happy ending. Andrew and Neil fighting for a small bit, but mostly jealous Andrew and a very confused Aaron.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron cracked his knuckles before checking the time. It was nearing three am, it had been two hours since he got kicked out of the library. What was the point of <em>‘we are keeping the library open all night’</em> if all night meant until one am. He was sitting in the hallway, books spread out in front of him. He refused to study in his room, because that’s where his bed would be, calling for him. And Aaron refused to answer that call. He had a GPA and a reputation to maintain.</p><p>He was a jock with a 4.0 GPA in pre-med. And he would not lose that, even if it meant losing himself to it. He was aware that he had too many sleepless nights and too many missed meals, but all was worth it when he saw the pride in Wymack’s eyes. Aaron hadn’t earned his place on the court; he was there as buy one get two free campaign of recruitment for Andrew. He knew he would never be as good as Matt, but he would also not let the new backliners get more praise than him. So, he tried, much to Kevin’s pleasing. But more than that, he tried to make Coach proud with the only way he knew how, his grades. All the players for Palmetto had to maintain a certain GPA, and all of their report cards passed through their coaches. He found pleasure in Wymack going around the campus, even in the banquets, praising how he had a backliner that had 4.0 GPA in pre-med. He knew he could never pay-back Coach with his play on court, but he would try his best to make him proud somehow.</p><p>He was so absorbed in his books that he almost missed Neil, dressed up in running clothes, trying to sneak out. The scene in front of him looked too suspicious to Aaron that he felt his stomach rising to his chest. Neil was focused on his goal, reaching the stairs, that he did not notice Aaron taking over half the hallway. Aaron cleared his throat.</p><p>Neil stood like a deer in headlights, just seconds away from the crash. Aaron tried to find a way best to hit the breaks without spooking Neil, if he took off running now, Aaron would not be able to catch him. He slowly raised his hand and motioned Neil next to him. Neil stood there hesitating, but Aaron had time, he went back to the book in front of him, hand still raised, giving Neil his privacy to think his next movements. Aaron knew he was gambling hard on Neil’s next actions but he hoped Neil would not choose flight option.</p><p> </p><p>He heard footsteps shuffling closer to him, stepping carefully around the spread books. Neil sat down next to him, shoulders touching. Aaron let himself relax; he could take on from here, now that Neil had actively chosen to stay.</p><p>“Why are you going on a run this late?”</p><p>Neil fidgeted with his fingers like a child caught on his bad actions.</p><p>“My headaches, it’s getting too unbearable sometimes, some days its fine but when it gets too much, I don’t know what to do, everything hurts, I want to escape it.”</p><p>Aaron bit his lip, the headaches were the consequences of a rough childhood, and under too much pressure, the barely healed cracks throbbed with too much pain. They tried anaesthetic patch’s, placing it from the nape of Neil’s head to his shoulder blades, they were especially useful on game nights.  </p><p>One time on an away game, Neil’s headaches caught the grip off him during the game. He was having a hard time focusing under the blinding white lights of the stadium, the loud cheering banging inside his head. Aaron had noticed from the way his breathing became laboured, his head rolling to his shoulders, having a hard time trying to stand straight. He ran to Neil’s side, hissing at him to leave the game, but Neil being the stubborn thickhead he was, had stayed in the game.</p><p>During halftime, Aaron and Neil had a fight over if he should leave the game or not. Kevin backed Aaron up, saying Neil was no good to him if was going to lose his footwork.</p><p>“You don’t get it” Neil had screamed at him.</p><p>“I just want you to take this seriously, do you want to collapse on the court, I am trying to help you.” Aaron had screamed back.</p><p>The rest of the Foxes were watching their shouting match with interest, because since when did Aaron care for Neil <em>this much.</em></p><p>“Give me the patch’s and I go on the court.” Aaron shook his head and turned to look at Wymack with helpless eyes. Wymack sighed and told Neil to take a shower and then a nap. Neil was frustrated, he shouldered pass his way from Aaron, making him hit the wall with a loud smack. The proceeding week Neil did not talk to him, and the swollen wound on the back of Aaron’s head stayed angry red. Katelyn iced it every day with a small smile and asked if Neil was doing better. Aaron told her he did not fucking know because Neil refused to speak to him and every time he asked his brother he gave him a long look before turning away. Katelyn told him all will be fine and Neil will eventually come to reason and understand why Aaron did what he did.</p><p>In the meantime, the Foxes were having a field trip over the whole encounter and the closeness of the two. The two were getting closer each day, and Aaron slowly learned how to put behind his grudge for Neil.</p><p>He had been angry at Neil for using Katelyn against her, making her stop talking to him in a time when he needed her the most, Neil told him he would not apologise for it because he believed that was the best way to help the two. Aaron also told Neil that another reason he had not liked him was because he thought he was stealing Andrew from him. Neil had said that he didn’t intend to do such thing, but he could not help who Andrew wanted to spend more time with.</p><p>And that hurt Aaron, knowing that his brother was able to find comfort in others, like Neil, Renee and even the new recruit Robin, but not him. He told this to Neil, Neil just bumped his shoulder to his and told him that these things take time. But Aaron wanted to scream at him that no they don’t, Andrew is capable of forming bonds easily with others, just not with Aaron.</p><p>The next day after his talk with Neil about his brother, Aaron skipped practice, and all his classes, refusing to get out of bed. He felt weak and unable to move on with his life. Nicky was gushing over him, worriedly, but he didn’t even open his eyes the entire day. He would have stayed in his bed another day if it hadn’t been for Neil coming to talk to him. Neil told him it would be fine, and they were work in progress, and Aaron should not choose to stop living his life just because it wasn’t fixed. Not being convinced entirely, Aaron pushed himself out of the bed in Neil’s request to take a shower and eat.</p><p>This too, did not go unnoticed by the Foxes.</p><p>Sitting right now with Neil, shoulders touching, hearing him want to run away from his headaches reminded Aaron wanting to avoid life until all was better with his brother. He sighed rubbing his hand on his face, he lifted his eyes from the words he was staring. He faced Neil.</p><p>“You can’t run away from a headache, the more you run the more it will make your head throb anyway.”</p><p>Neil rolled his eyes at him, “You know what I mean.” Aaron nodded, he knew Neil meant escaping it, getting rid of the headache fast.</p><p>“We tried everything we can find, it really is up to you, it gets triggered by your moods, and you are always stressed. I’m not saying you have no right to feel like that but maybe talking to someone will help.”</p><p>“I talk to you.”</p><p>“I am not a therapist.”</p><p>“But you took the classes, and you see a therapist, so you can give me tips.”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes.</p><p>“If you hate therapists this much, stop forcing others to go to one.” Neil waved his hand in the air as if Aaron’s words did not mean anything to him. Which, Aaron thought, it probably did not.</p><p>Neil shifted until his head was rested in Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron stiffened. He never knew how to act right when someone laid on his shoulder, he was conscious of everything, even of his own breathing. Aaron lifted his hand to place them in Neil’s hair. He sighed contently. A door opened at the same time and there were footsteps heard in the hallway. A pair of shoes stood in Aaron’s vision; he knew those shoes. He lifted his eyes to meet with the same pair. Andrew was standing in front of them, hair sticking at every point, arms crossed across his chest.</p><p>“Didn’t know there was a late-night meeting.”</p><p>“There wasn’t, I was going for a run and Aaron was studying.” Andrew lifted his eyebrow up to Aaron. Aaron rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I am, well was, studying, when Neil was trying to go out for a run at three am.”</p><p>“Why the fuck are you studying in the hallway?”</p><p>“Because my bed is behind those doors, and I will not give into it.” Neil chuckled from his place on his shoulder.</p><p>“You are so stupid. Go to bed.” Andrew told him. Neil got up from his place on his shoulder, giggling as he headed to Andrew, skipping over Aaron’s books. Andrew held his hand out for Neil, pulling him closer.</p><p>“Go to bed Aaron.” Neil called out for him as the two headed back to their own room.</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn and Aaron were sitting together outside the steps of their faculty. They liked to meet up earlier then class hours so they can spend time together, and if any of Katelyn’s friends came over to talk to her, he stared at them until they left.</p><p>They had a cup of strawberries open in front of them, and the small cakes Katelyn baked in her microwave, Aaron did not know how that was possible, but then again everything is possible in dorm life. Katelyn was catching him up on the latest news from the cheerleaders. Aaron knew too many gossips for his own good, and he was getting hooked up on new information. He did not realize Neil coming towards them until Katelyn started waving her hand. Aaron turned around, squinting at the sun. Neil was walking fast, one hand holding strongly to his other arm. He had tears in his eyes. Katelyn moved their food and books out of the way.</p><p>Neil sat between them. Aaron lifted his arms up from his lap, giving Neil space to lay down. He covered Neil’s eyes with his hand from the sun.</p><p>“I really didn’t want it to get to me, but the more I tried not to, the more my head started to hurt.”</p><p>Aaron turned to look at Katelyn, she had the same quizzical expression he had on his face.</p><p>“Get what to you?”</p><p>“What they said, about my scars, I usually don’t care, but today was already a bad day and I just couldn’t brush it off.”</p><p>“Oh, Neil, there is nothing wrong with your scars, people are just cruel, talking without knowing what they mean, you are very beautiful and it has nothing to do with how you look, you are beautiful because of the energy you radiate.”</p><p>Aaron turned to look at Katelyn, mouthing beautiful back at her, earning an eye roll from her.</p><p>“Oh, shut up Aaron don’t get jealous. I can point out other people’s beauty, doesn’t mean I love you less.”</p><p>Aaron chocked on his spit at how easy Katelyn said the word love to him. Every time she said it he would give out the same reaction. Ignoring the blush creeping on his cheeks, he turned his attention to Neil laying on his legs, gently massaging his skull.</p><p>“Skip practice?”</p><p>“No” Neil’s muffled voice greeted him. Aaron rolled his eyes once more. Katelyn was looking at Neil with sad eyes. Aaron knew that she wanted to help, but was scared to how Neil would react to her touching him. Aaron found it cute, how she was always putting others and their boundaries first.</p><p>Katelyn looked at her watch, then proceed to shove her books into her bag.</p><p>“I need to go, I have class, hope you get better soon Neil.” She said, kneeling down to kiss Aaron on the cheek before she took off.</p><p>Aaron and Neil stayed there like that for a while more before Neil lifted his head up and squinted at Aaron.</p><p>“Better?” Neil nodded.</p><p>“Do you have class right now?”</p><p>“Not for another hour, why?” Aaron asked. Neil shrugged.</p><p>“I ruined your date, let me buy you a coffee to make up to it.” Aaron snorted.</p><p>“Just so you know, a coffee is not going to be a match to a date with my girlfriend but we can compromise.”</p><p>They walked side by side to the coffee shop in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence as Aaron imagined it would be. Both of them were getting better at sharing the same space.</p><p>After ordering, they sat on the empty bench outside the café. Aaron asked Neil to tell in more detail what happened, Neil filling him in every detail, fisting his hands on his trousers occasionally. Because of Neil’s current headache, they were talking in hushed tones, Aaron needing to lean in closer to hear better. It was nice, sitting there and just trusting each other enough to talk about their problems. Thrust was something hard earned for both of them, so they took advantage of their shared comfort.</p><p>What they had not anticipated was the picture they had painting for the outside and who might see them at that moment.</p><p>Especially them being Nicky and Allison.</p><p>Aaron loved Nicky, he really did, but there were moments where he wanted to kill Nicky so badly, like now. Standing in the lounge room of their court, Nicky and Allison, waiting for him to make an explanation to why he was having coffee with Neil, sitting so close. And the worse of it all was that all of the Foxes were looking at him with expectant eyes. Andrew eyes boring into him extra hard.</p><p>Aaron threw his hands up in frustration.</p><p>“I really don’t know what y’all expect from me now. Why do any of you hang out with Neil?”</p><p>“But the question is to <em>why you </em>hang out with Neil.” Allison said, pointing her manicured finger at him.</p><p>“Guys, it’s nothing, I crushed his date so I wanted to pay him back”</p><p>“With another date?” Alison asked raising her eyebrow at him.</p><p>“This is stupid, what are you implying?” Aaron asked</p><p>“Guess Minyard’s do have a type after all… that type being Neil.” Allison said with a cheeky smile. Aaron started towards her; fists clenched. He wouldn’t hit her, but he could try to get into her space and be frightening. Matt put a hand on his chest, but it was Andrew who spoke out.</p><p>“Enough of this 18<sup>th</sup> century drama, I hope my dear brother knows who he defied me for, that’s all I will say.”</p><p>Aaron turned to look at Matt, because he was the closest and asked;</p><p>“Does Andrew think I like Neil as well?”</p><p>“Man, everyone does.”</p><p>Well shit, Aaron thought. And shit complicated things got from there on.</p><p> </p><p>Every time Aaron entered the room, Andrew would snuggle closer to Neil. On movie nights he would rest Neil’s head on his chest, his hands in his hair. It would be cute, if Andrew didn’t do it with a very serious expression on his face.</p><p>There were bets going around, to why Andrew started showing such PDA all of a sudden. The only people betting for Aaron were Renee and Kevin, that Aaron wasn’t after Neil but the bet about Andrew closed as quickly as it was opened, because everyone agreed that Andrew was trying to make Aaron jealous.</p><p>Well, it wasn’t fucking working, it was only creeping Aaron out. The intense stares Andrew gave him, or the way he talked about Neil at therapy.</p><p>Aaron and Neil were sitting on the couch, waiting for rest of the Foxes to change for practice when Aaron brought it up to Neil. Neil shook his head, telling him that every time he tried to talk about it to Andrew, he dodged the topic. That he also found it cute, how Andrew held onto his hand tighter and held him closer at night, and the make out sessions getting steamier. Aaron groaned at the last part, pushing Neil away from him, telling him that he did not have to know what and how his brother kissed. Neil fell away from him laughing. Aaron himself was laughing at Neil, on the floor, when he was greeted with his brother standing at the door.</p><p>Andrew took three long steps, crouched down to where Neil was sitting on the floor, held his head with his one palm, asking him yes or no. Neil nodded, and Andrew captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Neil’s nose was pressed right on Andrew’s cheek in an uncomfortable position, his lips captured by Andrew’s teeth, Andrew’s tongue licking Neil’s entire mouth. Aaron looked away because that was too personal for him and he did not need to see Andrew kissing anyone.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat, Andrew pushed Neil’s head back, Neil having a hard time catching his breath. Rest of the Foxes were standing by the door, Kevin’s eyes anywhere but the pair, Matt looking scandalised, Nicky with his mouth open. Only Renee had a kind smile, bless her heart. Aaron got up from his place on the couch, heading to the door when Neil called out for him. Him. This bitch was so fucking dumb. Aaron took a deep breath from his nose and turned to face him. Neil was still sitting on the floor, cheeks red.</p><p>“Are we still studying tonight.” Aaron chocked. He looked at Andrew, his brother looking back at him in defiance.</p><p>“Whatever” Aaron responded; shouldering pass his way to the car.</p><p>He couldn’t deal with Andrew being jealous, did he not trust his own brother. All Aaron was trying was to help Neil and get along with the person that matter the most to Andrew when Andrew tried to ignore Katelyn’s every existence. Aaron was trying to get closer to his brother, to the Foxes, trying to form a family for himself. Neil was everywhere in his little circle and he couldn’t avoid him and not when he was in so much pain. It’s not like Aaron didn’t help the other Foxes when they were in pain. He had found all biological medication for Dan’s period cramps, and biological hair dyes for Renee because she was complaining about her hair falling out. He paid extra attention to Kevin’s broken hand, and when he would get cramps, he would ice it, try the shock therapy to reduce the pain.</p><p>So why when it was Neil with his headaches did everyone get too alerted? If Andrew had a problem why didn’t he talk it out with Aaron instead of acting like a child? </p><p>That Friday Columbia night was very tense. Nicky rolled down several shots and rushed off the dance floor. Neil looked very tired, sitting further away from Andrew than he normally would. Kevin kept looking between them and Aaron. Aaron ignored the scene, took a few shots and headed to the dance floor. He let himself get lose to the rhythm of the music, mouthing along to the words, focusing solemnly on the way lights danced behind his closed eyelids.</p><p>When he headed back to their table to catch his breath, he saw Neil sitting down with his head between his knees, his hand covering his ears. Aaron put down his shot and crouched down in front of Neil. He tapped him on the shoulder. Neil lifted his eyes barely, Aaron looked around for Andrew, but he wasn’t in his eye sight, neither was Kevin.</p><p>“The bar” Neil said briefly, placing his head back between his knees.</p><p>“Music and the lights?” Aaron asked. Neil nodded.</p><p>Aaron should have guessed, Neil looked upset when they first came, and if him and Andrew were in some sort of fight, it was normal for his headaches to act up. They weren’t in the best place to avoid them either. Aaron did what he best knew, try to ease Neil’s pain.</p><p>He was pulled away with a harsh yank. Andrew pushed him aside and lifted Neil up, placing him on his lap. Neil opened his eyes in shock.</p><p>“What is it?” Andrew asked. Still in shock of what had just happened, Neil showed his head. Andrew nodded, placed his hands in Neil’s hair and yanked him close. His mouth was instantly on Neil, kissing him like he was claiming him. Andrew’s eyes met Aaron’s. He gestured his hand in a move telling Aaron to shoo off.</p><p>“We should leave.” Aaron said. Andrew pulled his mouth barely from Neil’s</p><p>“Go get Nicky then”</p><p>The rest of the weekend passed in a great tension, Aaron barely left his room, and when he did, Andrew pulled Neil up to their room.</p><p> </p><p>The biggest fall out that no one was expecting happened at a practice one day. By the time the rest of the Foxes finished getting changed, there were voices raising from the court. Andrew and Neil had already been there before them, practicing. The voices kept getting louder.</p><p>When the Foxes made it to the court, Neil was crying, his stick thrown aside, his helmet held in his hand, facing Andrew. Andrew looked bored but Aaron saw the scared expression in his eyes. This was Neil, crying. He was shaking, with anger or hurt, he didn’t know.</p><p>“I just don’t get it.” He was saying, wiping his nose on his arm. His helmet in his hand shaking with him.</p><p>“Neil” Andrew called out to him, taking cautious steps but Neil was shaking his head, Andrew tried to grip his chin, turn Neil facing him. Neil threw his helmet on the floor and ran.</p><p>Towards Aaron.</p><p>But Aaron was glued to the floor.</p><p>He collapsed to the floor when Neil jumped to his arms, shaking. Head buried on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron tried to shush him, talking in a hushed voice, petting his head and back.</p><p>But whatever Aaron did, Neil kept saying it hurts, but this time when Aaron asked where, instead of pointing at his head, he had pointed at his heart.</p><p>They sat there on the floor; Neil’s head buried in his shoulder. Aaron avoided looking up in sake of keeping Neil calm. Looking at any other Fox would freak <em>him </em>out. After what seemed like ages, Andrew sat down next to them.</p><p>“Neil, I need you to tell me right here and now, do you like Aaron?” Neil lifted his head up, still hugging Aaron. Aaron also turned to face Andrew; head crocked in a question. Andrew ignored him, eyes only seeing Neil.</p><p>Confused for a second, Neil starts laughing. Hard. Aaron couldn’t help himself. He started laughing as well, because the whole thing was nerve recking and he didn’t  know how else to react.</p><p>Neil reached out for Andrew, one hand still holding onto Aaron’s shoulder.</p><p>“Andrew, I only see you and want you. Aaron here on the other hand is a great help and he is a great friend but that doesn’t mean I am swapping one Minyard for the other. Aren’t you a bit old for this getting jealous of my twin thing?” Neil said with a small smile.</p><p>“Junkie” Andrew whispered, leaning in to kiss Neil, that was still seated on Aaron’s legs. Aaron had a front seat view to a show he did not ask for.</p><p>“Agh, my eyes.” He screamed, pushing Neil lightly. Neil got off of him laughing. Andrew turned to look at him, flicked him on the forehead before pulling him closer by his hair.</p><p>They were face to face, nose nearly touching.</p><p>“He is my boyfriend, but you can hang out with him, I’ll allow it.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks.” Aaron said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Andrew lifted Neil up before offering another hand to Aaron. He gladly took it.</p><p>“You know I won’t take him from you right?” Andrew eyed him for a second.</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did not think I would add another chapter to this story but this was fun to write. Leave a comment I would like to see your reactions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>